gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam
The GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam is an upgraded version of the GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters. The Gunpla is built by Sei Iori and primary controlled by Reiji. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Star Build Strike Gundam is a repaired and improved version of the Build Strike Gundam Full Package, it was built by Sei Iori and was meant to shock participants all over the world in the Gunpla World Tournament. The weapons from the original Full Package are retained, with some of them having a new design and a much more powerful output. The suit is also equipped with a new backpack, the Universe Booster, which is armed with two beam cannons and can act as an independent fighter when separated. The Star Build Strike has three unique systems. The first two systems, the Absorb System and the Discharge System, work in conjunction to allow the Star Build Strike to absorb enemy beam attacks (Absorb System) and use them later to enhance its performance in a specific area (Discharge System); this is possible due to the manipulation of Plavsky Particles. The Discharge System comes in 3 different forms: Discharge Rifle Mode, Discharge Speed Mode and Discharge Aqua Mode. The third system is the Radial General Purpose (RG) System, the full details about its mechanism and function remains unknown but it seems to increase the physical power of selected part of the suit. Armaments ;*Vulcan Guns : The Star Build Strike Gundam possesses four head-mounted vulcan guns, which are mainly used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*Beam Sabers : The Star Build Strike Gundam possesses two beam sabers as its primary close combat weapon. Its beam sabers are powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single hit. When not in use, the beam sabers are stored on the hips of the unit, the same spot where the combat knives are stored on the original Strike. ;*Star Beam Rifle : An upgraded version of the original Build Strike's "Enhanced Beam Rifle". Its power output can be enhanced further through Discharge Rifle Mode by connecting to the Absorb Shield's charging barrel. ;*Star Beam Cannon : Mounted on the Universe Booster, it's an upgraded version of the original Build Booster's Beam Cannons. ;*Absorb Shield : An upgraded version of the original Build Strike's "Chobham Shield". Like its predecessor, the shield consists of several superimposed layers of plastic boards strong enough to withstand a shot from a hyper mega launcher. The shield also has two new features: the ability to absorb and nullify beam weaponry, and a charging barrel that can attach to the Star Build Strike's beam rifle and amplify its power. However, it has difficulties handling a heavy projectile based assault. System Features ;*Absorb System :One of the Star Build Strike Gundam's unique systems. By manipulating Plavsky Particles, it can alter and absorb enemy's beam attacks through the Absorb Shield. The energy absorbed can be used later by the Gundam's Discharge System. ;*Discharge System :Another of the Star Build Strike's unique systems, it can improve the suit's performance in three different areas. However in order for the Star Build Strike to execute this system, it must first absorb beam attacks through the Absorb System. The number of times the Discharge System can be used seems to be linked to the number of beam attacks absorbed. :;*Discharge Rifle Mode :: After channeling all the absorbed energy from the Absorb Shield to the Star Beam Rifle, the Star Build Strike generates a "Plavsky Power Gate" and fires at it with the rifle's top barrel. The beam fired is then transformed into numerous beams that then hit the target. :;*Discharge Speed Mode :: The Star Build Strike Gundam generates a "Plavsky Power Gate" and passes through it, resulting in the materialization of pairs of "Plavsky Wings" on the suit's back. In this mode, the Star Build Strike gains increased speed and maneuverability. The propulsion system is also powerful enough to destroy any missiles or funnels caught in its wake. :;*Discharge Aqua Mode ;*Radial General Purpose (RG) System :When this system activates, the Star Build Strike glows brightly and energy can be channeled to and concentrated within a certain part of the MS, seemingly enhancing its physical power. ;*Universe Booster :A new booster pack developed for the Star Build Strike Gundam. Similar to its predecessor the Build Booster, it is equipped with a pair of beam cannons and also can act as an independent fighter when detached from the The Star Build Strike. It also aids in the suit's Discharge Mode. History For Star Build Strike Gundam's history, please go to either Sei Iori or Reiji's pages. Picture Gallery GAT-105S_BT.png gbf02.jpg|Universe Booster Gundam Build Fighters Episode 10 Image.jpg|Star Build Strike's Discharge Speed Mode StarBuildStrike1.png|Plavsky Wings StarBuildStrike2.png StarBuildStrike3.png StarBuildStrike4.png StarBuildStrike5.png StarBuildStrike6.png StarBuildStrike7.png Star Build Strike.jpg StarBuildStrike8.png StarBuildStrike9.png StarBuildStrike10.png Discharge.jpg|Star Build Strike Gundam's Discharge Rifle Mode Battle Weapon.jpg StarBuildStrikedamaged.jpg Baseball.jpg Pose.jpg Trivia * The RG System's initials might be a nod towards the Real Grade model series, which also has the initials "RG". Reference Gallery External links *Star Build Strike Gundam on Official Site